Le Savoir c'est le Pouvoir
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Lorsque Hermione est blessée au Ministère, Harry et les Mangemorts découvrent les pouvoirs qu'il ne connait pas. Laisser libre court à ces pouvoirs a des conséquences plus importantes que prévus. Traduction avec accord de l'auteur.
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fan fiction parle de voyage dans le temps et commence à la fin de POA mais tourne UA dès la fin du premier paragraphe. Les trois premiers chapitres couvrent le futur alternatif et les raisons pour lesquelles H/Hr voyagent à ce point précis dans le temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry observa le dos du vieux sorcier avec stupeur, alors que ce dernier sortait de l'Infirmerie fermait les portes derrière lui. Le monde de Harry venait juste de s'écrouler autour de lui et l'homme en lequel il avait confiance plus que tout venait de le laisser tomber. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Je te crois Harry, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le ministre administrera le Baiser à Sirius ce soir. » Pendant un instant Harry avait enfin une famille, un parrain qui voulait bien de lui et qui voulait même vivre avec lui, puis l'instant d'après tout lui était ôté parce qu'un homme insignifiant voulait se faire bien voir dans les journaux. Le Ministre allait avoir son nom à la Une et pour cela un homme innocent allait avoir son âme sucée hors de son corps pendant que ce salaud d'Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, prétendait avoir les mains liées.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et il plongea son regard dans les yeux marrons de sa meilleure amie. Harry fit lors un geste qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent. Il jeta ses bras autour d'Hermione et la maintint dans une étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux récalcitrants de la jeune femme.

Hermione était surprise par le geste de son ami, habituellement très inconfortable face à tout forme de contact, et pourtant, le voilà en train de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses propres bras l'encerclèrent lorsque Harry murmura son prénom.

- Hermione ?

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui, mais il la retint fortement.

- Non, s'il te plait, reste comme ça. Si je te regarde dans les yeux je vais perdre le peu de courage qu'il me reste et il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument te dire. Avant de m'évanouir j'ai vu qui a lancé le Patronus et nous a sauvé. C'était moi !

Hermione se contenta de le tenir, sentant qu'il y avait encore autre chose à venir.

- Je n'étais pas seul par contre. Il y avait Buck en arrière plan, mais je pense que la raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à lancer un Patronus corporel était du au fait que je possédais de nouveaux souvenirs heureux. J'embrassais mon amie !

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit en grève face à ces mots. _'Pas étonnant que je ne parvenais pas à le faire s'intéresser à moi si il embrassait Ron'_ Beurk, c'était une image dont elle aurait pu se passer. Elle sentit Harry la relâcher un peu mais tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Penses tu que je sois fou ? Euh… Penses tu à moi aussi ainsi ?

Ce fut comme si une explosion venait de percuter la jeune sorcière. Comment avait elle pu, elle, Hermione Jane Granger, être aussi stupide. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des cris poussés par une personne à l'intérieur du château.

- Harry, me fais tu confiance ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Plus que quiconque dans le monde, répondit il, nerveusement alors qu'il l'observait détacher les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Les fantaisies de Harry furent stoppées nette lorsqu'elle sortie une longue chaîne dorée avec un sablier pendu après. Elle fit passer la chaîne également autour du cou du jeune homme et dit :

- Accroche toi bien. Elle fit tourner le sablier rois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'Harry s'accroche bien à elle, mais ce nit pas elle qui allait le lui dire, c'était trop plaisant.

Harry observa son champ de vision devenir flou, sauf la magnifique sorcière pour le moment serrée dans ses bras. Depuis que Harry avait eu cette vision d'eux s'embrassant, la tenir ainsi lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle au monde, à tel point qu'il aurait pu lancer un Patronus rien qu'avec cette image.

Lorsque tout redevint visible, Hermione ôta la chaîne du cou de Harry et la rangea de nouveau dans son chemisier. Elle lui lança son regard « tu dois m'écouter » avant de commencer.

- Harry, j'ai utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir assister à tous mes cours cette année. Je nous ai ramenés trois heures en arrière et avec un peu de chance nous pourrons sauver Sirius et Buck.

Harry, dont les bras se trouvaient encore autour de la jeune femme, la souleva du sol et la hit tourner et glousser tout en répétant sans cesse « Oui ! ».

- Hermione, tu es la meilleure. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

- Harry nous devons être silencieux. Personne ne doit nous voir ou nous entendre. Le prenant par la main, elle le mena à travers le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la hutte de Hagrid.

Ce n'est que se voyant ainsi que ses deux amis sortir de l'école que Harry réalisa le danger de le situation.

En atteignant les arbres près du carré de potirons de Hagrid, Hermione s'assit et lui expliqua les dangers du voyage dans le temps. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille tandis qu'il fixait sa belle amie. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'écouter car son nouveau slogan c'était : « Faire ce qu'Hermione me dit de faire ». Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber durant ces trois années depuis leur rencontre et peu de personne pouvait en dire autant dans la vie de Harry.

Alors que la scène se jouait devant eux, Harry courut secourir Buck, sans oublier de s'incliner devant l'Hippogriffe, et il détacha l'animal condamné. Harry tira sur la corde mais la large créature ne voulait pas bouger d'un poil jusqu'à ce qu'un furet mort ne vole en leur direction par-dessus son épaule gauche, droit dans le bec de l'animal. Harry se retourna et vit que Hermione avait fait la razzia dans le stock d'Hagrid et tenait dans ses mains beaucoup d'autres projectiles ce qui intéressa immédiatement Buck. Entre les furets volant et Harry qui continuait de tirer sur la corde, ils arrivèrent à mener l'Hippogriffe à couvert avant que les bourreaux ne ressortent de la cabane.

Macnair fit ce qui peut être appelé un caprice, attaquant les potirons de Hagrid avec sa hache de bourreau. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne reçut pas une gifle était dû au fait que le demi géant exécutait une version très personnelle du break dance, ce qui signifiait que toute personne dans un périmètre de trois mètres autour de lui aurait souffert d'os brisés dû à ses bras et jambes volant. En comparaison de ses talents de danseur, Hagrid était un véritable chef cuisinier, bien que toute personne ayant survécu à ses biscuits l'aurait nié avec vivacité.

Fudge semblait sur le point de fondre en larme à tout moment, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante comme celle d'un gamin trop gâté, tandis que Dumbledore semblait simplement perplexe, un nouveau look pour le Directeur et un que les deux étudiants trouvèrent qui lui allait à merveille.

Ils attendirent que les trois laquais, Cornelius, Walden et Albus retournent dans le château alors que Hagrid voletait en direction de Pré-au-Lard ; les Trois Balais allais connaître une certaine agitation ce soir.

Harry et Hermione amenèrent l'Hippogriffe plus que têtu en position et attendirent que leur aide soit requise. Hermione expliqua pour la troisième fois pourquoi îles ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans ce qu'ils savait se passer, bien qu'elle dû envelopper Harry dans ses bras lorsque Queudver s'échappa encore une fois.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tout deux furent soudain comme pétrifiés avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Où sommes nous ? Quand sommes nous, Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

- Oh, Harry, ta cicatrice est moins prononcée et mes dents sont de nouveau énormes ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçue Buck. C'est la nuit où Sirius a reçu le Baiser. Ton père et ta mère nous avaient dit que nous serions renvoyés à une époque où nous pourrions faire le plus de bien. Harry nous pouvons sauver Sirius et ainsi empêcher le Professeur Lupin de quitter le monde magique.

Harry était cependant confus.

- Mais comment pouvons nous être à la fois ici et en même temps là bas ?

Hermione eut l'impression d'être heurtée par le Magicobus.

- Merde ! Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! J'avais un Retourneur de Temps et je n'ai jamais pensé à l'utiliser. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

- Hermione, personne ne traite ma petite amie de stupide, même pas toi. Alors, de quoi il en retourne ?

- Cela signifie que quelque chose m'a sans doute fait utiliser le Retourneur de Temps. Je me demande si tu ne nous aurais pas vu ?, s'interrogea Hermione.

- Mais comment cela à pu se passer ?, de lamenta Harry, les changements lui donnant mal au crâne.

- Et bien, en considérant que nous avons voyagé dans le temps et qu'un Retourneur de Temps est impliqué, je dirais que tout est possible. Je pense que c'est comme le paradoxe de la « Poule et de l'Oeuf », mais puisque j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans, donne moi une centaine d'année et je pourrais peut être te fournir une réponse.

- Tant que tu les passes avec moi, dit Harry la serrant dans ses bras. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu une fois lorsque Dolohov t'a touché avec ce sort et cela me suffit. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

- Je suis très heureuse de te l'entendre dire Potter, car tu es coincé avec moi dorénavant, dit Hermione.

- Je ne me l'imagine pas autrement, amour. Il embrassa la merveilleuse sorcière qui, dans une autre réalité, était sa petite amie depuis un an. Ses parents étaient tombés sous le charme d'Hermione immédiatement, et il l'avait demandé en mariage en leurs présences. Sa réponse, un « Oui ! » franc, avait fait de lui le sorcier le plus heureux du monde.

Soudain, tout deux sentirent la température baisser anormalement. Harry sortit sa baguette et produisit le Patronus le plus puissant de se vie. Les Détraqueurs s'enfuirent et Hermione aida Harry à ramener Buck à l'abri.

- A présent, nous devons simplement secourir Sirius hors du château, précisa Harry avec confiance.

- Oh Harry, je viens de penser à un sérieux problème. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où est incarcéré Sirius dans le château.

Les deux adolescents de respectivement treize et quatorze ans se regardèrent avec une même pensée : « Merde ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : J'ai laissé une question qui a besoin des réponses de mes lecteurs dans mon profil, pourriez vous être gentils avec moi et aller y répondre, s'il vous plait ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la même conclusion simultanément ; ils avaient besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Peux tu te rappeler où elle est ?, demanda Hermione.

- Je crois qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau de Remus mais comment, au nom de Merlin, allons nous réussir à la récupérer à temps ?, répondit Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons nous promener dans l'école avec un Hippogriffe en fuite, alors je suis ouverte à toute proposition, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Dobby !, s'exclama Harry et un instant plus tard le petit Elfe de Maison apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour aider le grand Harry Potter ?, demanda-t-il en sautillant d'excitation.

- Dobby, pourrais tu aller nous chercher la carte sur le bureau du Professeur Lupin ? Nous pensons qu'il l'a laissé là… Dobby était parti avant que Harry puisse finir, revenant quelques secondes plus tard, tenant fermement la carte dans ses mains.

- Brillant Dobby, dit Harry à l'Elfe tout sourire. Il donna la carte à Hermione avant de dire à son petit ami : Dobby, aimerais tu travailler pour Hermione et moi ?

Il enveloppa de ses bras les jambes de Harry, acquiesçant de la tête tout en pleurant des larmes de joie.

- Je pense que tu devrais réclamer ton héritage, Harry, lui dit sa petite amie sans lever la tête de la carte qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Moi, Harry James Potter, dernier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Potter réclame l'héritage et le poste à la tête de la Maison qui me reviennent de droit, déclara Harry tandis qu'une lumière semblait émaner de l'intérieur de son corps, vérifiant ses dire, avant que la chevalière des Potter apparaisse à son doigt.

- Dobby serait fier et honoré de travailler pour Lord Potter et sa Lady, s'exclama l'Elfe.

- C'est juste Harry, Dobby, Harry et Hermione. A présent j'aimerais savoir si tu peux nous faire entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée dans le château. Nous devons retourner dans l'Infirmerie avant que quelqu'un ne notice notre départ.

- Cela ne posera aucun problème Maî… Harry.

- Bien. Mais avant, je veux que tu ailles à Gringotts de ma part et que tu ailles dans les coffres familiaux, nous avons besoin des bagues de fiançailles des Potter dont mon père a dit qu'elles se trouvaient dans un coffret en velours vert. Lorsque j'ai réclamé mon héritage, les Goblins ont dû être automatiquement informé de mon changement de statut, alors dis leur que j'aimerais que cela reste confidentiel. Si les détails venaient à être connu, je transférerais mes fonds dans une autre banque et informerais les autres clients de cette violation de la confidentialité. Dobby se tint un peu plus droit vu l'importance de la tâche que venait de lui confier son maître. Il partit immédiatement pour la banque.

Hermione leva les yeux de la carte.

- Je viens de le trouver, mais il est retenu au cinquième étage. Comment allons nous le faire sortir ?

Harry s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa bientôt fiancée et meilleure amie.

- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre ami ici présent a une belle paire d'ailes sur lui.

Hermione perdit toute couleur alors que son vertige revenait en force.

- Harry, je pense que je vais t'attendre à la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu seras avec moi, qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ?

L'absurdité de cette déclaration les fit éclater de rire et fit s'évanouir toute tension. Harry grimpa sur le dos de Buck avant d'offrir sa main à Hermione qui bravement monta derrière lui. Lui dire de s'agripper fermement n'était pas nécessaire, car elle n'aurait pu le serrer plus fort.

Hermione avait les yeux complètement fermés mais elle fut bien obligée de les rouvrir alors qu'ils approchaient de la fenêtre. Elle était petite et fait de verre teinté, mais qui malheureusement ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la fenêtre révélant un Sirius Black ahuri.

- Un Hippogriffe pour Black ?, demanda Harry avant que Sirius ne bondisse sur ses pieds et ne sorte par la fenêtre. Il dut sauter quelques centimètres et s'accrocha à Hermione. Dans un élan d'inspiration Harry sortit sa baguette et créa une nouvelle vitre, la fenêtre teintée maintenant représentant un chien, un cerf et un loup.

Sirius était assis, tentant de se préparer en vu de sa mort prochaine comme le Griffondor qu'il était, et tout à coup Harry et son amie se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, au cinquième étage, sortant de leur chapeau un sauvetage hors du commun. Lorsque Sirius vit la fenêtre créée par Harry il ne put s'en empêcher, il commença à rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Hermione dû placer un sort de silence sur lui.

Buck venait à peine de toucher terre que Hermione descendait de son dos et Harry cru pendant un moment qu'elle allait se mettre à baiser le sol de soulagement.

Harry descendit à son tour et sera dans ses bras la sorcière avant que Sirius ne saute sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

- Sirius, tu dois partir et nous, nous devons retourner quelque part avant d'être repérés, dit Harry tandis qu'Hermione levait le sort de silence.

- C'était brillant tout les deux quelle équipe vous faites, et cette fenêtre ! J'aimerais presque voir la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il découvrira la pièce vide.

- Tu dois y aller MAINTENANT ! Ne fais confiance qu'à Lupin, un Elfe qui s'appelle Dobby ou nous. Si quelqu'un d'autre tente de te contacter, surtout Dumbledore, cours et cache toi. Le ton de Harry ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Il dictait les lois et Sirius devait lui obéir jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne de plus amples informations.

Il remonta sur Buck alors que Harry lui disait :

- Nous te contacterons très bientôt. Je viens juste de te retrouver et je ne compte pas te perdre maintenant.

Il s'envola tandis que les deux adolescents prenaient le chemin le plus court pour retourner à l'Infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Hermione attrapa Harry et l'entraîna dans le placard à balai le plus proche.

- Même si j'aimerais beaucoup mon amour, nous n'avons pas le temps. Harry n'en dit pas plus car les lèvres d'Hermione étaient à présent sur les siennes.

A la fin du baiser elle s'expliqua.

- Nous devons attendre que Dumbledore parte et nous enferme. Lorsque nous entendrons les cris, nous saurons qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Harry murmura :

- Dobby !, et le petit Elfe apparut et lui présenta le coffret en velours vert. Harry l'ouvrit. Deux bagues en platine se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Elles présentaient un nœud en leur centre avec le blason des Potter au milieu de ces nœuds. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qu'il aimait.

- Es tu sûre de ça, Hermione ? Ma vie n'a pas vraiment été un long fleuve tranquille et tu seras obligée de TOUT voir, les bagues ne pourront être enlevées pendant au moins dix jours. Rappelle toi que papa nous a dit que le dernier couple à les avoir portées avait fini par se haïr.

- Harry, je t'aime et rien de ce que je pourrais voir ne changera ça. Mon seul souci c'est que je risque d'assassiner un bon nombre des personnes qui t'ont délibérément fait du mal. J'ai plus peur du fait que tu vas voir tout sur moi. Et si toi, tu changeais d'avis ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

- Hermione, je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Lorsque j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, je me fichais bien de savoir si j'allais vivre ou mourir ; sans toi je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. Ceci est le premier pas vers le restant de nos vies ensemble. Il fit glisser l'une des bagues à son doigt et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Hermione se sentait plus en confiance à présent.

- Harry, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dés notre rencontre dans les toilettes des filles ; c'est d'ailleurs la chose la plus brave que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à élever nos enfants. Je sais que tu aurais préféré un endroit plus romantique pour faire ça, mais nous avons besoin de la protection que ces anneaux nous apporterons contre Dumbledore, Rogue et leur manie de lire les pensées. Elle plaça l'autre bague au doigt de Harry et un rayon de lumière bleue passa entre les anneaux et tout deux sentirent la connexion s'établir.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent ce fut un sentiment étrange mais merveilleux qui se fit sentir car chacun ressentit ce que l'autre éprouvait. Hermione était prête à entrer en mode « recherche » lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris se répandre dans tout le château. Ils étaient sûrs qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était un cri de frustration venant de Rogue.

Il était temps d'y aller. Avec l'aide de Dobby, ils apparurent dans la pièce, laissant les sorts de Dumbledore encore intacts et arrivèrent juste à temps pour se voir disparaître. Ron était allongé dans un lit, endormi grâce des potions et avait tout manqué. Harry donna un baiser raide à Hermione.

- Je pense que nous devrions vite nous mettre au lit.

Hermione fit semblant d'être horrifiée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as donnée une bague que je vais sauter dans ton lit, Potter.

Tout deux se mirent à rire et se dépêchèrent de s'allonger, tentant d'effacer les sourires de leur visage avant que n'arrivent leurs visiteurs.

La porte s'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle réveilla Ron et alerta Madame Pomfresh qui tenta de faire partir les trois hommes furieux qui venaient de pénétrer dans son domaine.

- Quel est le motif de cette intrusion ? J'ai des enfants malades ici.

- Nous n'en avons que pour un moment, Poppy, lui répondit Dumbledore en se dirigeant directement vers le lit d'Hermione. Harry eu le plaisir d'avoir à ses côtés le bâtard graisseux et un Ministre hors de lui.

- Je sais que c'est vous Potter, et je le prouverai.

Harry pouvait sentir la pression exercée dans sa tête provoquée par l'attaque illégale que Rogue venait d'effectuer, et ce devant le Ministre lui-même. Si ils n'avaient pas porté les bagues qui établissaient une communication entre eux mais empêchait l'accès à d'autre, Rogue aurait eu une vue claire de tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à obtenir les informations qu'il cherchait, Rogue sortit de ses gonds et sortit se baguette. Ce fut seulement le fait que Dumbledore se précipita et lui baissa la main qui sauva Harry d'un sort et au moins une vie.

Dumbledore avait rencontré la même résistance dans l'esprit d'Hermione et c'était tourné juste à temps pour stopper Rogue de se faire passer pour un parfait crétin ; sauver Harry n'était qu'un effet secondaire. La vieille chèvre traîna pratiquement son Mangemort apprivoisé hors de la pièce.

- Excusez moi, Ministre Fudge, demanda Harry calmement. Pouvez vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Est-ce que j'ai pratiquement été ensorcelé dans mon lit par un professeur de Poudlard ?

- Ne sois pas idiot mon garçon, pourquoi ferait il cela ?

- Probablement parce que son attaque illégale de Légilimancie n'a pas réussi à lui faire obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Vous ne saviez pas que Dumbledore et lui l'utilisaient tout le temps sur les étudiants ? La face de Fudge aurait fait une jolie photo. Oh, et ne prenez aucun bonbon qu'il peut vous offrir, Rogue les fait spécialement pour lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Fudge semblait à présent souffrir d'un cas sévère de constipation.

- Ne laissez pas cela vous inquiéter, Monsieur le Ministre, je suis sûr que Dumbledore vous effacera les souvenirs qu'il ne veut pas que vous gardiez, en tout cas, c'Est-ce qu'il fait habituellement.

Le Ministre sortit de l'Infirmerie comme si il avait le diable aux fesses tandis que Harry tentait de contenir son rire, et un Ron plus que surpris qui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

- Rien, je m'amuse juste avec le Ministre de la Magie, Ron, lui répondit Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione lui communiquant tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils ne pouvaient rien révéler à Ron, tout pouvait être pêché directement et facilement dans son esprit. Ceci, et leur nouvelle relation allaient mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leur soi-disant amitié, mais Harry et Hermione savaient tout deux que leurs jours à Poudlard étaient comptés. Il leur fallait seulement bien calculer le bon moment et la méthode par laquelle île allaient mettre en marche leur plan ; plan dans lequel les Weasley ne jouaient aucun rôle.

Harry et Hermione savaient ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'ils s'endormiraient et aucun d'entre eux ne l'attendait avec impatience mais les anneaux les forçaient à se détendre et le sommeil s'approcha rapidement.

**-Hermione visualisant les souvenirs de Harry-**

Hermione avait été prévenu qu'elle verrait tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry dans sa vie mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer face à l'expérience de ressentir ses émotions et ses peines.

Un Harry de quatre ans était recroquevillé dans son placard, pleurant. C'était l'anniversaire de Dudley et Harry, sachant par expérience qu'il ne recevrait aucun morceau de la nourriture ou du gâteau, avait demandé à sa tante quand était le sien. Il avait reçu des coups de la part de son Oncle qui lui avait dit que ses alcooliques de parents, ne s'étaient pas embêtés à l'écrire avant de mourir puisqu'un incapable comme lui ne méritait pas d'avoir un anniversaire.

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa en sentant le désespoir émanant de l'amour de sa vie. Elle était sûre que si il avait su combien ses parents avaient été merveilleux, il se serait précipité sous les roues du premier bus qu'il aurait pu trouver pour enfin échapper à l'enfer qu'il vivait et enfin être avec eux.

Alors que les souvenirs continuaient d'inonder son esprit, Hermione commença à ressentir une colère d'une intensité dont elle ne se serait pas jamais crut capable. Voir un bulldog enfoncer ses crocs dans le corps mal nourrit de Harry alors que ce dernier se faisait sermonner : '_ton sang a intérêt à ne pas empoisonner mon chien'_ fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sentait sa magie échapper à son contrôle lorsqu'une présence calmante la retint. Les souvenirs étaient encore douloureux mais à présent elle utilisait leurs informations pour planifier leur revanche. Personne ne faisait subir ça à son Harry et n'en ressortirait indemne, pas même le chien.

Dans l'Infirmerie, c'était la panique, des objets volaient en tous sens alors que la magie d'Hermione se manifestait en envoyant ces objets contre les murs et le plafond. Poppy avait réussi à entraîner un Ron plutôt choqué hors de la pièce lorsque tout s'arrêta. Elle regarda en direction de ses deux autres patients et nota que leurs deux lits étaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre et que leurs occupants se tenaient la main. Elle tenta de s'approcher du jeune couple lorsque soudain des objets recommencèrent à se soulever et lorsqu'elle recula ils reprirent leur place. Comme tout deux ne semblaient pas courir de danger immédiat, elle les laissa seul et plaça Mr Weasley dans une chambre privée.

**-Harry visualisant les souvenirs d'Hermione-**

Si Hermione n'était pas préparée pour les émotions venant de son fiancé, Harry était, quant à lui, dévasté par la peine qu'elle avait ressentit en grandissant. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont ce voyage dans le temps marchait mais pour lui cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait vu la merveilleuse fille qui était son futur être touchée par un sort qui vraisemblablement venait de la tuer. Harry savait qu'il avait tendance à être surprotecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait mais cela avait prit des proportions énormes depuis la bagarre. Toute personne tentant de nuire à sa bien aimée devait d'abord le vaincre lui et depuis le Département des Mystères peu étaient capable de ce miracle.

Son expérience à l'école primaire n'avait pas été mieux que la sienne puisqu'elle avait été mise à l'écart et martyrisée à cause de son intelligence mais sa vie avec ses parents avait choqué Harry. Hermione était assise calmement, narrant les derniers faits qui s'étaient passés à l'école à son père qui lui conseillait de se confronter une nouvelle fois avec ses tourmenteurs tandis qu'il contacterait de nouveau l'école. Elle avait sept ans, par Merlin, et venait juste de passer une heure à pleurer dans sa chambre, où se trouvait le câlin dont elle avait désespérément besoin ? Il aurait pu la faire se sentir mieux avec un simple « je t'aime » et un câlin, un autre coup de téléphone ne ferait qu'empirer le problème.

En tant qu'outsider observant ce qui se passait, Harry pouvait voir d'où lui venait ce besoin pathologique de plaire aux figures de l'autorité. Ses parents étaient tout deux intelligents et Hermione essayait de montrer cette partie d'elle aussi souvent que possible pour qu'ils la remarquent. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas aimée, simplement elle manquait de l'affection de parents qu'elle n'avait même jamais vu se tenir par la main, c'était même un miracle qu'Hermione soit née. Une tape amicale dans le dos pour un bulletin de notes parfait était tout ce qu'elle avait eu.

Tout deux avaient manqué d'amour en grandissant et il se promit silencieusement de lui montrer tous les jours combien il l'aimait. Son souhait le plus cher était d'avoir des enfants dans le futur et tout les deux savaient ce qu'ils ne devraient pas faire en les élevant. Si vous ajoutez une Molly « deux accolades, trois repas et je suis ta mère adoptive » Weasley, ils avaient acquis les bases à ne pas faire de l'éducation.

Il avait ressentit la peine qu'elle avait projeté et sa magie avait réagit en conséquence. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le « monde réel » mais il se sentait mieux à cause de ça. Il était à présent en train d'observer Hermione discuter avec ses parents de son inscription à Poudlard. Il pouvait sentir son excitation face à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses mais cela était de loin surpassé par l'espoir d'avoir un nouveau départ. En montant dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois, ses sentiments étaient pratiquement les mêmes que les siens : '_s'il vous plait, ne les laissez pas me renvoyer à la maison parce que je n'ai pas ma place'_.

Se voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre était déconcertant, voir Ron à travers les yeux d'Hermione était une révélation. Dés leur première rencontre Ron avait été rude avec elle et cela avait continué à chaque fois qu'elle approchait Harry en sa présence. Lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de ce fameux Halloween, Harry aurait avec plaisir, donné Ron comme nourriture à Touffu. Ses émotions, lorsqu'un certain sorcier aux cheveux noirs sauta sur le dos d'un troll pour lui sauver la vie étaient hors normes. Le garçon avec qui elle avait tenté de devenir amie depuis deux mois risquait littéralement sa vie pour elle.

**-Hermione visualisant les souvenirs de Harry-**

Hermione observa à travers les yeux de Harry lorsqu'elle resta pétrifiée tandis que le troll dévastait les toilettes. Il pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'une affaire de secondes avant qu'elle ne soit frappée par le bâton alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il sauta sur le troll. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait menti à McGonagall pour eux.

Voir le vol selon sa perspective était formidable, elle comprenait à présent qu'après avoir passé la majorité de sa vie dans un placard, la liberté que lui procurait un balai était classée dans ses meilleurs souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et à prendre dans ses bras Harry avant qu'il aille affronter Quirrell cela avait été la première embrassade pour tout les deux.

Après avoir vaincu un salaud démoniaque, un autre l'avait renvoyé vivre avec une tribu de salauds démoniaques et vicieux. Le voir recevoir sa maigre ration à travers une chatière la renforça dans son idée d'être très créative lors de sa vengeance. Oh, ils allaient souffrir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son Harry.

La douleur qu'il ressentit face à l'affaire de « l'héritier de Serpentard » n'était rien face à sa sensation de perte lorsqu'il l'avait vue allongée immobile dans l'Infirmerie. Elle avait été jalouse lorsqu'il avait reçu la carte de la St Valentin mais le voir assis, lui tenant sa main pétrifiée lui montra qu'il l'aimait déjà avant qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent.

Elle observa un enfant terrifié de douze ans combattre un Basilic et Jedusor. Alors même qu'il était mourant, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son amie allongée à l'Infirmerie. Harry avait sauvé le job de Dumbledore, sortit Hagrid d'Azkaban avant qu'il soit renvoyé une fois de plus chez les salauds et sa prison qu'était Privet Drive, ne s'en échappant qu'en gonflant sa tante.

Il n'était pas arrivé à Poudlard, que dans le train, des Détraqueurs avaient déterminé le ton pour l'année à venir, et un meurtrier à vos trousses n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau. Hermione vit que découvrir que Sirius était son parrain, innocent et qu'il voulait que Harry vienne vivre avec lui était une des meilleures choses à lui être arrivées. Le meurtre légalisé de Sirius Black avait presque brisé Harry James Potter, il avait de nouveau quatre ans dans son placard et ses amis avaient l'interdiction de lui écrire. Survivre à cet été l'avait seulement entraîné dans ce fichu Tournoi.

**-Hermione visualisant les souvenirs de Harry-**

Harry vit à travers les yeux de sa fiancée alors qu'elle le regardait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à son balai alors que celui-ci se balançait dans tous les sens. Ce fut la première fois qu'il observa Hermione en mode « aider Harry », son esprit tout entier ainsi que son corps focalisés sur le problème et se lancer dans l'action. Elle n'était entrée que depuis quelques mois dans le monde sorcier et pourtant la voilà qu'elle mettait le feu à un professeur pour sauver Harry.

Il ressentit son bonheur lorsqu'elle résolut le mystère du Basilic mais ses dernières pensées alors qu'elle se faisait pétrifier furent de se dire qu'elle avait laissé tombé Harry. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit, trouver Harry et elle se dit que cela valait presque la peine d'être pétrifiée si c'était pour se retrouver dans ses bras en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Harry regarda avec horreur lorsqu'il se vit tomber de son balai, Hermione pensent qu'il était mort et se sentiments étaient les même que les siens dans le Département des Mystères. Lorsqu'il reçut son Éclair de Feu tout cela ressurgit et elle fit ce qu'elle se serait crue incapable, elle alla voir McGonagall. Lorsque Harry ne lui parlait pas, elle criait jusqu'à épuisement tous les soirs. Sa seule consolation était le fait de savoir qu'il était encor en vie. Elle l'avait fait pour sa sécurité et il s'était détourné d'elle. Harry se sentit malade face aux conséquences de ses actes et se dit qu'il ne valait rien à cet instant précis.

Lorsque Dumbledore ferma la porte et que qu'ils avaient ôté l'âme de Sirius grâce à un Détraqueur, tout les deux avaient pleuré cette nuit là. Le Professeur Lupin avait été tellement dégoûté par cette décision qu'il avait non seulement quitté l'école mais aussi le monde magique et ils n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Hermione avait désobéit à Dumbledore cet été là et avait écrit à Harry mais toutes ses lettres lui étaient revenues non ouvertes, même celles envoyées par la Royal Mail.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard elle était très inquiète à son sujet mais cela s'était emballé lorsque son nom était sortit de cette foutue coupe. En le regardant s'éloigner il y avait deux choses dont elle était sûre, il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe et il était de nouveau temps d'entrer en mode « aider Harry ».


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**-Harry observant les souvenirs d'Hermione-**

Harry ressentit la terreur d'Hermione alors qu'elle le regardait sur son balai en train d'éviter le dragon elle se tançait également de ne pas l'avoir embrassé lorsqu'elle l'avait prit dans ses bras avant la première épreuve et elle pensait qu'elle risquait de ne pas avoir de nouveau l'occasion.

Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait sa baguette à la main, se demandant si elle devait plutôt l'aider ou lancer un sort à ceux qui l'avait obligé à participer. Elle fut hors de son siège en un bon lorsqu'Harry termina l'épreuve et se jeta sur lui lorsqu'il émergea de la tente.

Le jeune homme savait que les souvenirs qui suivraient seraient ceux où il l'avait blessé, et il était sur le point de savoir à quel point. C'est ainsi qu'il vit que lorsque le bal fut annoncé et que son attention se porta aussitôt sur Cho, Hermione fut dévastée. Lorsque Krum l'approcha à la bibliothèque et qu'il l'invita au bal, elle accepta mais Harry put voir que son intention était de lui faire enfin voir qu'elle était bien une femme.

Voir sa propre réaction à travers les yeux de la jeune femme fut en fait assez rigolo. Il se tenait là ayant définitivement remarqué qu'elle était de sexe féminin tandi que cette dernière hurlait mentalement OUI !

Elle avait dés le début informé Krum qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par lui et qu'ils se rendrait au bal en simple amis. Krum fut apparemment soulagé puisqu'il était malade de voir toute ces filles qui lui courraient après à cause de sa célébrité. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit à la fin de la soirée puis elle rentra dans la salle commune où ce crétin de Ron lui gâcha sa soirée.

**-Hermione observant les souvenirs de Harry-**

La jeune femme sentit les émotions de Harry se bousculer alors qu'il marchait droit dans le différent qui les opposait Ron et elle. Lorsqu'elle se vit fondre en larmes, elle comprit que Harry venait juste de fondre devant elle. Elle pouvait sentir que le jeune homme l'aimait déjà mais qu'il était trop inexpérimenté sentimentalement pour reconnaitre de quoi il s'agissait. Il pouvait affronter Voldemort, un basilik ou un dragon cracheur de feu, mais la voir pleurer le laissait battu. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi, bien que frapper Ron lui venait en priorité.

Alors qu'Harry nageait vers le chant qu'il pouvait entendre, il était encore en train de se demander ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer plus que tout. Si quelqu'un avait cloué Hedwige au fond du lac, ce quelqu'un allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Lorsqu'il entra dans le village sous marin il fut à la fois choqué et confus en voyant ce qui l'attendait. Hermione, Cho, Ron et une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas se trouvait apparemment endormit et étaient attachés à des poteaux en attendant d'être sauver.

Hermione faillit rigoler en voyant la confusion dans le cerveau de Harry. Il ne savait pas qui il était censé sauver. Lorsque Cédric apparut et sauva Cho, Harry s'avança vers Hermione mais il fut bousculer par un demi requin. Alors que Krum s'éloignait en nageant avec Hermione, elle fut satisfaite de voir l'indignation que pouvait ressentir Harry. Comment ce satané Bulgare osait voler son Hermione ! Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait en fait allongée dans un lit de l'Infirmerie sinon en voyant que Harry pensait à elle avec les mots «son Hermione», ce qui était l'un de ses désirs les plus profond, elle se serait évanouit. Il l'avait aimé beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux otages restant et ne fut pas ravi par ce qu'il vit. Cédric et Victor devait sauver deux magnifiques jeunes femmes et lui il se retrouvait avec Ron Crétin Weasley comme personne qui lui manquerait le plus. Quelqu'un se foutait définitivement de sa gueule ! Le monde pensait-il qu'il était gay ? Il hésita un moment de le laisser là et de sauver la jeune fille mais sortir du lac avec une fillette de sept ans ne représentait pas une meilleure image. Oh et puis zut, il sauverait les deux.

Assis dégoulinant sur la berge, il fut ravi de voir que Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde intéressée par Krum et qu'elle continuait de lui parler et le visage de cette dernière lorsque Fleur l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour avoir sauver sa sœur fut brillant… tout comme voir Ron tenter de faire croire qu'il l'avait aider. Harry décida à ce moment même de demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui après la dernière épreuve. Ecouter les pensées de Harry pouvait par moment être fastidueux mais l'entendre dire ça en valait la peine. Elle put également s'apercevoir à quel point les machinations de Dumbledore s'enfonçaient loin. Une danse avec Krum et la voila propulsée « chose la plus importante pour lui » ? Quant à Ron et Harry, ils s'étaient à peine parlé de toute l'année alors qu'elle-même n'avait pratiquement pas quitter d'une semelle l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Alors que Harry entrait dans le labyrinthe, son seul souci était de s'en sortir vivant pour pouvoir demander à Hermione de devenir sa petite amie. Il n'avait pas l'intention de gagner un tournoi dans lequel il ne s'était même pas inscrit en premier lieu. Pour une raison quelconque il ne rencontra pratiquement aucun obstacle mais lorsqu'il tomba sur Krum en train de lancer un Doloris sur Cédric, il prit un malin plaisir à pétrifier le Bulgare.

Harry atteint finalement le centre où il vit la coupe posée et Cédric se précipiter vers elle. Ce qui arrangeait Harry sauf pour ce qui était de la gigantesque araignée que le Poufsouffle n'avait pas vu. Il lança un sort contre elle mais cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus et elle se dirigea vers lui à la place. Hermione vit les deux garçons se regrouper pour s'en débarrasser avant de prendre la fâcheuse décision de se partager la victoire.

Lorsque Harry revint avec le corps de Cédric, les deux Hermione fondirent en larmes. Celle de quinze ans de pleurait de soulagement tandis que celle plus jeune, en voyant les souvenirs de Harry, était désespérée par ce qu'il venait de subir et lorsque le faux Moody tenta de le kidnapper sous le nez des tous.

Harry était à l'Infirmerie lorsque Fudge le traita de menteur et pourtant lui remettait son prix il avait également fait donner le Baiser à l'imposteur avant que celui-ci soit interrogé. Cela confirmait ce que tout deux savaient : dans le monde sorcier, couvrir ses arrières et se faire bien voir dans la presse était plus important que la vérité ou la justice. La Gazette n'imprimait pas de mensonge elle n'imprimait pas toujours la vérité. Le Savoir c'était le Pouvoir et ne pouvait être partager qu'avec un nombre restrain de personne si tout le monde était au courant, la foule pourrait penser qu'une meilleure solution pouvait être trouver.

**-Harry observant les souvenirs de Hermione-**

Harry vit les efforts déployés par Hermione pour tenter de le joindre cet été là, alors qu'il était emprisonné à Privet Drive, et qu'à chaque fois ses lettres lui revenaient. Elle n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans le train, et encore plus en voyant qu'il ne portait pas le badge de Préfet.

Elle ôta immédiatement le sien et l'enfouit dans sa poche au plus grand étonnement de Harry. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait tenté de le contacter tout l'été il lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

Ron et Ginny ne furent pas aussi compréhensifs lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le compartiment tout deux semblaient sucer un citron apparemment très acide, vu l'expression sur leur visage. Lorsque Ron proclama fièrement qu'il se rendait à la réunion des Préfets, il fut de nouveau marquer par une expression d'acidité lorsque Hermione ne bougea pas pour le suivre. Elle refusa de répondre aux questions des Weasley à propos de son badge, ou plutôt le manque de celui-ci, et éventuellement ils se lassèrent mais tout en continuant de jeter un regard noir sur leurs mains jointes.

Lorsque les Préfets reçurent l'ordre de montrer aux premières années la direction des dortoirs, Hermione restant assise avec Harry, provoqua la colère de McGonagall. Sa réponse fut le sujet de conversation pendant toute l'année : « Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais je ne peux accepter une position de Préfet puis qu'il semblerait que les badges n'ont pas été attribué par le mérite. Lorsque vous avez un Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui n'obtient pas un badge alors c'est qu'il existe un autre agenda. J'aurai bien écrit, mais il semblerait que tout mon courrier de l'été me soit revenu non ouvert. » Elle lui rendit le badge avant de sortit de la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec Harry.

Elle se retrouva convoquée le lendemain matin dans le bureau de McGonagall, ce qui lui appris bon nombre d'informations. Sa Directrice de Maison tenta de la convaincre d'accepter le badge car elle savait que Weasley serait inapte mais Hermione ne voulut rien savoir. « Professeur, je pense que cette décision est autant une calomnie envers Harry que ces articles ridicules publié par la Gazette et qu'elle semble apprécier. Si j'acceptais ce badge, je donnerai raison à ces calomnies. Et je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Ma loyauté envers Harry surpasse de loin celle envers Griffondor et celle envers Poudlard. » McGonagall resta sans réponse.

Les regards noirs provenant des plus jeunes Weasleys, les mirent en garde. Toute nourritures ou boissons seraient dorénavant vérifiées. Un mot discret à Lavande fut également nécessaire : « Pourrais-tu garder un œil ouvert pour moi ? Ron ne semble pas très content de la direction que prend ma relation avec Harry. Si soudainement je me mets à jurer un amour éternel pour ce crétin de rouquin, je t'en pris entraine moi illico presto voir Mme Pomfresh. Oh, et s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi. » Harry se mit à rire en voyant ce souvenir. Toute l'école serait au courant d'ici le diner.

**-Hermione observant les souvenirs d'Harry-**

Hermione ne rigolait pas en voyant leur premier cours de Défense avec Ombrage en temps que professeur. Elle tenta, répétitivement de les faire sortir de leur gonds mais tout deux restèrent polis et ne dire rien qui aurait pu leur faire avoir une détention. Neville les approcha après, pour savoir s'il pouvait étudier Défense avec eux, puisque, apparemment ils n'allaient rien apprendre de l'année. Il amena avec lui sa petite amie, Luna Lovegood.

La menace Weasley se matérialisa alors qu'ils s'installer pour le petit déjeuner quelques semaines plus tard et qu'ils trouvèrent leurs jus agrémentés de potions. Deux pétrifications et deux Accios plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Table, et présentèrent leurs preuves à un Professeur McGonagall stupéfaite. Dumbledore intervint aussitôt et punis immédiatement les deux Weasley mais Harry et Hermione refusèrent de rester dans la même Maison que les personnes qui avaient droguées leurs boissons. Ils furent vite rejoint par Neville et tout trois demandèrent l'expulsion immédiate des deux coupables, ou d'être changer de Maison.

McGonagall était furieuse. Seul le Directeur pouvait expulser des élèves de Poudlard et elle savait que ce dernier était aussi têtu qu'une mule avec les Weasley et que donc cela ne se ferait pas. Elle allait perdre ses deux meilleurs élèves plus Neville, qui, depuis qu'il avait invité Luna Lovegood au bal avait montré une plus grande confiance en soi.

Dumbledore tempêta, menaça et cajola avant de capituler et le Choipeaux fut amené dans la Grande Salle. Le trio fut inscrit dans la Maison qu'ils avaient demandée : Poufsouffle, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs nouveaux compagnons de Maison. Tout trois avaient vu une Ombrage enchantée, prendre des notes de l'événement entier.

Ils voulaient ne pas se faire remarquer et un Harry chez les Poufsouffle était beaucoup moins intimidant. Ils étaient pris en étaux dans la lutte pour le pouvoir entre Fudge et Dumbledore, mais puisqu'ils n'appréciaient ni l'un ni l'autre, ils allaient les laisser se dépatouiller tous seul.

Fudge eu un cadeau de Noël en avance lorsque le Chicaneur publia un article faisant la une du journal, sur la tentative des Weasley d'administrer un filtre d'amour au Survivant. Le contrecoup de cet article vit Dumbledore licencié de son poste à Poudlard, Arthur Weasley fut obligé de donné sa démission et la nouvelle Directrice, Ombrage, expulsa tous les Weasley de Poudlard, puisque ni Ron, ni Ginny n'avaient les capacités de préparer la potion trouvée sur eux.

Puisque Harry n'était apparemment plus « l'homme de main de Dumbledore », il ne servait à rien de le harceler, il fut donc laisser tranquille. C'est exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient et les quatre amis continuèrent de s'entrainer dans la salle que Dobby leur avait montrés.

**-Harry observant les souvenirs d'Hermione-**

Harry revécu le meilleur Noël que Hermione est jamais passée à travers les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait mentionné le fait que ses parents allaient skier, chose qu'elle n'appréciait guère, et Luna les avait invités à venir passer les fêtes chez elle. Les deux couples étaient devenus très proches et Luna avait cessé de mentionner des animaux imaginaires lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient réellement ses amis.

La fille farfelue qu'elle présentait était un acte pour empêcher les gens de trop se rapprocher d'elle, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à subir la perte émotionnelle lorsqu'ils la quitteraient. Il avait fallut le sorcier le plus introverti de l'école demandant à la seule jolie jeune femme qu'il pensait ne pas lui dire non de danser avec lui et le résultat avait été spectaculaire. S'entrainer et étudier tous les soirs et chaque week-end avait fait faire un bon à la confiance en soi de chaque amis et les avait uni comme des frères.

Puisque Dumbledore n'était pas là, et que ni Chourave, ni Ombrage n'avait eu connaissance de son départ du château, aucune personne ne l'attendait à la gare et le Magicobus les déposa chez Luna. Harry avait un millier de Gallions dans sa valise qui lui restaient de cet été, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir de sa prison estival ou d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Un jour consacré au shopping était donc prévu avant Noël.

Ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette vers le Chaudron Baveur, où ils furent rejoints par Neville. La première chose à faire sur leur agenda était d'acquérir un sac sans fond et sans poids pour chacun d'eux. Après cela les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers Gringotts, où Harry allait retirer de l'argent et l'échanger contre des Livres Sterlings et où il voulait également visiter son coffre. Les émotions ressentit par Hermione lorsqu'ils découvrirent que les Weasley avaient « visité » son compte furent terrifiantes. Harry demanda à ce que tout son compte soit vidé hormis une Noise, et que cela soit convertit en argent moldu. Il sortit de la banque avec près de trois cent mille Pounds dans son sac. Hermione possédant un compte bancaire il y déposa la grande majorité de cette somme. Il se fichait pas mal des intérêts que cela pouvait lui rapporter tout ce qui l'intéressait était le fait qu'ainsi ni les Weasley ni les Dursley ne pouvaient y mettre la main dessus. Hermione n'était pas enchantée de la situation, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas posséder un compte bancaire ayant pour adresse principale Privet Drive.

Le reste de la journée se passa au fil des achats, des diners, d'un film, d'un déjeuner et même encore un peu de shopping alors que les deux Sang purs découvraient les joies du Londres Moldu. En un mot ils s'éclatèrent !

Le père de Luna était un excentrique mais dans le bon sens. Ils auraient pu rester toute la nuit à l'écouter raconter ses histoires et lui semblait baigner dans leur compagnie. Lorsqu'ils tentèrent de le remercie pour son accueil il avait les larmes aux yeux en leur expliquant que cela faisant plusieurs années que la maison n'avait pas résonné avec autant de rire et de joie, et que donc c'était à lui de les remercier.

En rentrant à Poudlard, les adolescents se lancèrent avec ardeur dans leur entrainement et leurs études. Ombrage ne rencontrait aucune résistance dans l'école et avec Voldemort qui ne faisait pas parler de lui, Fudge décida d'utiliser le vieil adage « si ce n'est pas cassé, ne le répare pas » comme philosophie il décida donc de ne rien faire.

**-Hermione visualisant les souvenirs d'Harry-**

Hermione vit lorsque Voldemort commança à envoyer des visions à Harry d'un corridor jusqu'à ce que le désastre durant l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle se vit tenter d'empécher Harry d'y aller, mais à présent qu'elle avait vu elle-même la vision, elle compris que Harry n'aurait pu en aucun cas ignorer la torture du père de Luna. Ils utilisaient leurs baguettes pour taillader le journaliste, proclamant que si Potter avait passé les vacances avec lui alors c'est qu'il devait connaître la prophétie – du sang se trouvait partout autour d'eux. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne en dehors de leur petit groupe, ils utilisèrent leurs balais pour se rendre vers le Ministère. Luna étant assez à l'aise sur un balai, Neville grimpa avec elle, tandis que Hermione montait avec Harry- directement dans la gueule du loup.

Hermione vit Harry esquiver tandis qu'il envoyait des sorts aux Mangemorts, mais en la voyant être touchée et s'affaisser, la magie du jeune réagit très mal.

Il était vaguement conscient que Neville lui murmurait quelque chose tout en supportant Luna, mais le nez cassé du jeune homme le rendit inintelligible. Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller et se posèrent sur le sorcier que venait de tuer son Hermione. Le Mangemort fut litérallement réduit en pièces et ses cris se réverbérèrent dans tout le Ministère. Harry se mit à marcher calmement, en quête de sa prochaine victime. Quatre Mangemorts plus tard, Harry se retrouva en face de Lucius qui le frappa avec un Endoloris. Le jeune homme se contenta de rester là, immobile alors que le sort le frappait en pleine poitrine sans effets visibles. En réalité, Harry utilisait le sort comme un syphon et rapidement il retira toute la magie de Malefoy et se l'appropria. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette connaissance et Hermione non plus. Un coup de pied dans le visage de Malefoy qui à présent était à genou, complètement épuisé, le mit hors service.

La sorcière folle qui le frappa avec le Sort de la Mort perdit le contrôle de sa vaisie en voyant qu'il absorbait le sort et qu'il continuait d'avancer vers elle. Il n'utilisait ne baguette, ni mots, ne pensant que ce qu'il voulait accomplir et sa magie lui obéissait. Il passa à côté d'une Bella désossée, terrassée par la douleur car tous ses organes internes se retrouvèrent écrasé l'un contre l'autre, causant sa mort en quelques minutes.

Macnair fut simplement vaporisé et il ne resta plus de lui qu'une tâche graisseuse contre le mur. Harry se dirigeait vers l'atrium, tuant tout les Mangemorts qu'il rencontrait. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il tomba sur le jackpot : Voldemort.

Harry sortit la balle de verre de sa poche.

- C'est après ça que tu cours ? demanda-t-il en faisant tomber la balle à terre et tandis que Voldemort le regardait intensément, il commença à syphoner la magie de Tom.

- Qu'elle est donc cette magie que tu possèdes, Potter ? demanda Voldemort avant de réaliser ce qu'Harry faisait. Il frappa le jeune sorcier avec un Endoloris tandis que la cheminette commençait à déposer des gens dans l'atrium.

Harry luttait pour contrôler le double flux de magie qui lui parvenait et l'énorme quantité d'énergie que cela impliquait. Il renversa la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche et cria, laissant sa magie se déchainer.

Sa magie fit s'effondrer tous les piliers et les murs de l'étage, ce qui fit s'écrouler le bâtiment entier du Ministère de la Magie sur la tête de tous ses occupants. Cela fut fatal, et tout le monde dedans et quelque uns hors du bâtiment furent tuer.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans un lieu comme aucun qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il n'y avait aucun mur ou aucun plafond en vue, juste deux canapés, une table et des dizaines de bibliothèques remplis de livres. Il était en train de tenter de deviner où il se trouvait lorsque quelque chose se déplacement à vive allure se fit voir au coin de son œil. Harry se retourna vite fait mais rien n'aurait pu le sauver de l'attaque féroce qui suivit.

Une bombe aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux en tout sens explosa juste sur lui lorsqu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses bras se mirent autour de son cou et ses jambes encerclèrent sa taille tandis qu'elle procédait à un bécotage en règle. Harry n'était pas sur d'où ils se trouvaient mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait pas mal car il était au paradis. Ils furent interromput par la prise de parole d'une personne.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous voyons tous les jours !

Une seconde plus tard, Harry et Hermione avaient leurs baguettes pointées vers James et Lily Potter.

- Oh, c'est comme ça alors. Vous vous faites des bisous pour vous dire bonjour, mais nous, nous n'avons le droit qu'à des baguettes pointées sur nous ! Il a du prendre cette habitude de ton côté de la famille, Lily, dit James.

Les jambes d'Harry lâchèrent et comme Hermione était encore accroché à lui, ils se retrouvèrent en tas au sol mais leurs baguettes ne quittèrent pas les deux arrivants.

Lily frappa James à l'arrière de la tête.

- C'est une superbe première impression que vont avoir notre fils et sa petite amie. Et comment pourrait il avoir prit cette habitude du côté de ma famille ? Honnetement, James ! dit Lily en s'approchant des deux ado et en aidant Hermione à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle continua avec Harry et le serra si fermement dans ses bras qu'il cru que ses côtes allaient craquer.

- Oh Harry, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure fille qu'elle pour passer ta vie avec, dit elle. Même maintenant elle se tient là, la baguette à la main, prête à défendre l'homme qu'elle aime. Lily ouvrit ses bras et invita Hermione à l'étreindre. Elle était un peu réticente mais dés qu'elle fut entre ses bras, ce fut comme si cela était juste, tant et si bien que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Harry avait commencé à pleurer au moment ou sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais à présent qu'il était dans les bras des deux femmes qui l'ait jamais aimé, le barrage lâcha et toutes ces années à retenir ses émotions furent lavées.

James rejoignit le groupe et jeta ses bras autour d'eux, tandis qu'il était pour un bref moment une véritable famille, tentant de remplir un manque en eux. Ils s'assirent éventuellement, Harry se retrouvant entre les deux femmes qui ne montraient aucun signe qu'elles allaient le lâcher. Son père ricana et s'assit sur l'autre canapé tandis qu'Harry posait La questions :

- Sommes nous morts ?

- Ceci est une question que nous pouvons répondre ultérieurement, lui répondit James. Il y a certaines choses que nous devons te dire puis tu devras prendre une décision importante. Cet endroit se trouve à la jonction du temps, il y a deux possibilité qui son encore d'actualité dont les conséquences atteindront tous le monde- alors ne vous sentez pas coupable !

- James si tu ne peux pas être sérieux un moment alors nous risquons de perdre cette chance. Tiens toi tranquille !

Proprement sermonné, il reprit :

- Lorsque tu as laissé ta magie s'échapper au Ministère, cela à détruit le corps de Voldemort mais cela a également provoqué de nombreux dommages dans le monde magique. Lorsque les Mangemorts commencèrent te lancer des mauvais sorts cela a déclanché des alarmes, et la majorité des membres du ministère, ainsi que les Aurors et Dumbledore, avaient pénétré dans le bâtiment lorsqu'il c'est effondré. La raison pour laquelle cela est une catastrophe c'est que Voldemort n'est pas mort.

Les deux ados se redressèrent.

- Quoi ! Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment a-t-il pu survivre à ça ?

Ce fut Lily qui répondit.

- De la même façon qu'il a survécu cet Halloween, ainsi que lorsque tu l'as tué lors de ta première et deuxième année. Il a divisé son âme et l'a placé dans des objets, créant ainsi des Horcruxes, et il ne peut mourir temps que ces derniers n'ont pas été détruit.

Hermione c'était remise à pleurer.

- Tout ces plans, tout ce travail, pour rien. Nous n'avons même pas pu l'emmener dans la tombe avec nous !

Lily étreignait la jeune sorcière en pleur tandis que Harry restait pétrifié il avait tout donné pour rien.

James continua.

- Ombrage va devenir Ministre de la Magie et va commencer à faire voter des lois qui vont fragmenter encore plus le monde magique. Toute personne n'étant pas Sangpur quittera vraisanblablement le pays, et à son retour Voldemort n'aura qu'a apparaître au Ministère et ce dernier s'écroulera comme un château de carte.

Harry cru qu'il allait être malade et sa mère le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de prendre la parole.

- C'était une des options mais il y a une autre alternative. Vous pouvez être renvoyés dans le passé à un moment où vous pourrez faire le plus de bien.

- Un voyage dans le temps ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dit James. Mais cette fois ci vous serez mieux préparés. On dit « Le Savoir c'est le Pouvoir » et nous avons l'intention de le prouver. La nuit où Voldemort t'a frappé du Sort de la Mort il a, sans le vouloir, créé un Horcruxe, toi !

Hermione compris aussitôt.

- Ta cicatrice.

- Exact, répondit James. Mais tu devrais retourner dans le passé. Le Horcruxe serait effectivement détruit, mais tout le savoir de Voldemort est concentré dans ces livres. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des livres, c'est plus ta façon de les avoir classé, et tu pourras en effet y avoir accès.

Harry resta assis un moment, analysant ses options à la fin ce fut son père qui ne pu se contenir davantage.

- Alors ?

- Je tente de trouver une bonne raison pour y retourner, mais je n'y arrive pas. Oui, la vie des gens va prendre un nouveau chemin pas très agréable, mais ma vie n'a pas été rose depuis la nuit où vous avez été assassiné et je n'ai pas vu une seule personne tenter d'y remédier. Toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais aimées, tout ce dont j'ai rêvé sont ici avec moi. Pourquoi devrais-je tout abandonné et retourner où tout le monde tente de contrôler ma vie ? Si mes options sont les Dursley ou cela, alors mon choix n'est pas difficile.

Ses parents étaient muets ils étaient tellement sur que leur Griffondor de fils allait y retourner sur le champ qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'il puisse refuser. Alors qu'il échangeaient un regard abassourdit, Hermione prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

- Harry, j'aimerais te donner une raison pour y retourner, en fait j'aimerais t'en donner plusieurs – nos enfants non nés. Mon plus cher désir est d'avoir tes enfants et de les voir grandir, en les enveloppant de tout notre amour. Si nous restons ici nous serons heureux, je serais heureuse où que nous soyons du moment que nous sommes ensemble, mais il y aura toujours quelques chose qui manquera. Emmené ton fils lors de son premier vol sur un balais ou ta fille qui t'aura entortillé autour de son petit doigt avant même de savoir parler. Je veux tellement cela pour toi que je serais prêtre à affronter Voldemort si je le devais, mais cela reste ta décision.

Harry prit entre ses mains le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa, laissant éclater toutes ses émotions dans ce simple geste et laissant ses parents les yeux humides.

- Hermione, tu viens de décrire mon rêve le plus cher, et dans ce rêve tu es toujours à mes côté. Me ferais tu le bonheur de devenir mon épouse ?

- N'importe où, n'importe quand, j'y serai – pour qu'il n'y ai aucun doute ma réponse est définitivement un OUI !

Leur étreinte/bécotage qui suivit fut seulement cassé par le bruit d'un père en larmes qui se mouchait. Ce fut le signal pour Lily et elle les prit dans ses bras et souhaita à Hermione la bienvenue dans la famille, et fut immédiatement suivit par James.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, Hermione demanda :

- Si toutes les informations se trouvent dans la tête de Harry, existe-t-il un moyen pour que je puisse y accéder.

Le père d'Harry se renfrogna.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le recommander. Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux adolescents força James à continuer. Dans le coffre familial des Potter il y a un ensemble de bagues de fiançailles qui n'ont pas été utilisées depuis des siècles. Elles ont été fabriquées pour un ancêtre qui n'était pas sûr si la femme qu'il aimait le voulait pour lui-même ou pour le titre de Lady Potter. Les bagues transmettent à quiconque porte la deuxième tous les souvenirs de l'autre, ainsi que permettent de se parler télépathiquement. Harry pourra également de laisser pénétrer dans n'importe quelle partie de son cerveau. Mais attention cependant, les bagues ne peuvent être retirées pendant dix jours après les avoir mise et ce fameux ancêtre a fini par haïr la femme dame. Lorsque vous portez ces bagues, personne ne pourra pénétrer vos pensées et tous vos secret serons en lieu sur.

- Que sont les coffres des Potter ? demanda Harry.

- Salaud de Dumbledore !

Harry et Hermione furent choqués, pas par les sentiments exprimés car tout deux étaient d'accord, mais par le venin et le langage utilisé par Lily Potter.

- Je sais que vous détestez tous les deux le vieux bouc, mais lorsque vous entendrez ce qu'il a fait, vous voudrez peut être y retourner et le tuer de nouveau. Il en a tellement fait que c'est difficile de savoir par où commencer alors nous perlerons en premier par quoi tout a commencé, la Prophétie.

James reprit le récit :

- Rogue a entendu le début de la Prophétie et la répété à son maitre, Voldemort. Il y avait deux enfants qui s'appliquaient à la Prophétie, Neville et toi, mais il a t'a choisi toi et t'a marqué avec ta cicatrice. Après qu'il fut banni, Sirius tenta de te prendre avec lui, mais Dumbledore avait décidé que tu devrais aller chez les Dursley et a utilisé Hagrid pour aller te chercher, et t'a laissé sur le pas de leur pas de porte comme un vulgaire journal. Notre testament dit clairement que sous AUCUN prétexte tu n'y soit envoyé et nous avions même donné une liste de personne qui pourraient t'accueillir. Il a scellé nos testament sans les avoir lu et c'est déclaré comme ton tuteur magique illégalement, et comme Sirius c'est vu refusé un procès, seul Remus était au courant pour notre testament. Dumbledore a joué la carte du loup garou et lui a refusé un droit de visite et de contact. Remus était tout autant un prisonnier que Sirius et son monde s'est écroulé autour de lui cette nuit la. Légalement, Dumbledore aurait du t'informer de ton héritage lorsque tu as eu onze ans, mais si tu avais su que tu était le sorcier le plus riche de Grande Bretagne, possédant plusieurs maisons et le droit de demander ton émancipation, tu aurait été hors de Privet Drive et hors de son contrôle en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en faut pour épeler ses titres. Nous soupçonnons également qu'un employé de Gringotts l'a aidé dans ses magouilles.

Sa mère faisait de son mieux pour le persuader de retourner.

- Si tu y retournes, tu seras Lord Potter et émancipé. Hermione sera sous la protection de la Maison Potter en tant que fiancée. Vos bagues seront invisibles sauf pour les personnes à qui vous l'aurez dit. Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de t'approcher de Privet Drive, à moins que tu ne veuilles botter les fesses des Dursley, et tu pourras vivre où tu veux dans le monde et employer des tuteurs pour rester hors des manipulations de Dumbledore. Tu garderas tous tes souvenirs et ta puissance magique. Tu connaitras la Prophétie et le moyen de le battre. Tout ce que tu dois savoir à propos des Horcruxes se trouve dans ta tête, et bien que nous ne savons pas à quelle date vous seriez renvoyés, nous savons que cela sera à un moment où vous pourrez faire le plus de bien.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un moment avant que James et Lily ne semblent recevoir un message.

- Nous sommes désolés, mais vous devez nous donnez votre réponse immédiatement.

Harry et Hermione se prirent dans leur bras avant de répondre :

- Nous y retournons.

* * *

_Alors qu'ils attendaient, tout deux furent soudain comme pétrifiés avant de se prendre dans les bras._

_- Où sommes-nous ? Quand somme-nous, Hermione ? demanda Harry._

_- Oh Harry, ta cicatrice est plus petite et mes dents sont de nouveaux énormes ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Buck. C'est la nuit où l'on a donné le Baiser à Sirius._

* * *

Un Lord Harry James Potter de treize ans se réveilla dans l'infirmerie tenant la main de sa fiancée de quatorze ans. Sirius était sauvé, Remus ne quitterait pas le monde magique, il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley et un Albus Dumbledore très en colère se tenait au pied de son lit.

Harry ignora totalement le colérique ingrat et regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione. A présent qu'elle avait vu tous ces souvenirs il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus le voir.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon Amour ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Le sourire rayonnant d'Hermione en dit plus que des mots mais son « Magnifique ! » fit s'envoler son cœur.

Dumbledore n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'ignore et encore moins à ce que ses sondes mentales soient arrêtées, il n'était donc pas un sorcier heureux.

- Lord Potter, je demande une explication.

Harry et Hermione eurent exactement la même pensée : quelqu'un avait parlé.


End file.
